Carter Takes a Snow Day
by Celeste6
Summary: Everyone should get a snow day every now and then.
1. Let It Snow

Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Summary: Everyone should get a snow day at least once a winter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own them.  
  
Author's note: We finally got snow today – first time this winter. And it's on a Saturday, so not really an official, don't-have-to-go-to-work snow day. But I'll take any snow day over none :-)  
  
1 Carter Takes a Snow Day  
  
Sam rolled over at the sound of her alarm clock. Some annoying boy-band song blared at her – they should really make it illegal to play that stuff before noon, she thought. Although, granted, it did make it much easier to wake up enough to turn the alarm off. She reached over and slapped the button that quieted the radio.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was way too early to be awake; it was still dark outside. Maybe she'd set the alarm too early. Nope – she looked at the clock, which read 7:00. Right on time. Sighing, she pushed back the bed covers and swung her legs onto the floor. She reached for the TV remote as she stood up and flipped on the morning news.  
  
"…Looks like it will be clear and cold all the way through the weekend. That's the weather here, now let's find out what's happening in your neck of the woods."  
  
"Well, that storm moving in from the Pacific reached us earlier than expected, so it looks like we'll get all the snow today instead of later in the week. Enjoy it while you can – the snow will turn to sleet, then rain overnight. The main roads are passable right now, but many of the side streets haven't been plowed, so be careful out there today."  
  
Snow? Here? Today? Figures; she could tell you the atmospheric conditions on 16 different planets, but didn't know what the weather was like in her own backyard. She laid her clothes on the bed and walked to the window, where she pushed aside the curtain.  
  
Outside was the proverbial winter wonderland. Huge snowflakes were falling from thick, low clouds. There was already close to an inch on the ground, and it didn't look like the snowfall was slowing. Easily enough snow to make a snowman or a snow angel or have a big snowball fight.  
  
The sound of the phone startled her. Maybe it was the SGC was calling her to tell her not to come in, since they didn't get included in the little crawl thing at the bottom of the TV screen with all the cancellations.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Morning, Carter. You look outside yet?" Jack O'Neill, her CO, asked.  
  
"Morning, sir. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's nothing like the snow in Minnesota, but it's nice enough."  
  
Sam laughed. "Glad you approve. How are the roads?"  
  
"You're gonna have some problems getting out of your neighborhood. But the main roads are fine right now."  
  
"And here I was hoping the snow might get us out of work today."  
  
"Uh, Carter, we work in a mountain. Neither rain, nor sleet, nor snow…"  
  
"Still, it would be nice." Sam looked longingly out the window. "It would be fun to have a day to play."  
  
"Such is life. So, you need a ride in? That little car of yours isn't going to do very well today."  
  
"Yes, sir." She sighed. "Have you talked to Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll swing by for him on my way over to your place. He's not happy about working today either. I'll see you in about 45 minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir." Then, suddenly, Sam just felt rebellious. "No, sir."  
  
"You need longer to get ready?"  
  
"No. I mean, yes. Sir."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Snow day, sir. We all deserve one. There's nothing important happening right now and we need a break."  
  
"Carter…"  
  
"I'm serious, sir. I'm taking a snow day today. You can yell at me tomorrow."  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
Then there was more silence.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does look pretty bad out there."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"It might be best if we didn't take any chances."  
  
Sam grinned. "Yes, sir."  
  
"You call Daniel. I'll call the base."  
  
"Be glad to, sir."  
  
"Say, Carter, isn't there a park close to your house?"  
  
"Yeah, two streets over."  
  
"So, if the roads clear up later on, what say I smuggle Teal'c off the base and kidnap Daniel and we can have a proper snowball fight?"  
  
"Well, we could call it tactical training for Daniel."  
  
"I've taught you well, Carter. About 3:00, then?"  
  
"Sounds good. Bring movies, sir, and I'll fix dinner for everybody."  
  
"Will do. See you this afternoon."  
  
"Bye, sir."  
  
She hung up, then hit the speed dial for Daniel. He answered the phone in a surly voice, which brightened as she explained the plan. He promised to bring snacks, then outlined his plan for the rest of the morning, which included doing a great deal of doing nothing. When Sam hung up, she considered her course of action. Back to bed, then pancakes. Then a nice trash novel, before the boys showed up.  
  
She smiled to herself as she leaped back in bed, burrowing beneath the covers. Let it snow, indeed. 


	2. Operation Snow Day

Spoilers: Nope, although the story is definitely set no earlier than mid- fourth season.  
  
Summary: Everyone should get a snow day at least once a winter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own them. And the book mentioned is by a wonderful author named Lynn Kurland.  
  
Author's note: So the only snow left on the ground is in the little shaded areas. Probably the only snow we'll see all winter and it's almost gone. But it was fun to play in while it lasted. The story has evolved a bit – didn't intend for it to be Sam/Jack, but now that shippiness has reared its fluffy head, I'm going to run with it and see what happens.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The second time Carter woke up that morning was infinitely better than the first. No alarm clock, no boy band. However, there was this really nice, warm, fuzzy dream that she rolled out of about 10:30. Deciding that it would be a bad idea to dwell on said dream – no matter how nice – she hopped out of bed. Amazing what real sleep did for a person.  
  
Check out the window – still snowing. Quick shower, then leisurely breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. Sam wasn't even sure when she'd bought the chocolate chips, but they didn't ever go bad, right? She'd actually eaten at the table and read the newspaper. The last time the two activities had coincided at that location was, oh, six months ago. Or so.  
  
Later on, curled up on the couch under an afghan her mother had made, Sam was reading when the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, Carter."  
  
"Afternoon, Colonel."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Reading a book."  
  
"Anything good?"  
  
Sam looked at the cover of her book: The More I See You. It was by one of her favorite authors. Not a bodice-ripper, but it was definitely fluff. "You'd hate it, sir."  
  
She imagined him raising his eyebrows in question, but he didn't comment further on her reading material. Which was good, because she couldn't imagine explaining to Jack her secret affinity for historical romances, even those with a time-travel theme.  
  
"So, Colonel, are we still on for this afternoon?"  
  
"We are indeed, Major. Operation Snow Day is in the initial stages of execution. I'm on my way to get Teal'c."  
  
"How's he getting out of the mountain?"  
  
"He asked nicely."  
  
"Seriously, sir."  
  
"No, really. He asked Hammond if he could leave the base. Didn't blow our cover, though. Made up some story about wanting to observe the Tauri reaction to snow. By the way, any movie preferences? Daniel said no chick flicks."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, that really sounds like something you'd say."  
  
"Carter, are you implying that Danny likes chick flicks?"  
  
She smiled. "Uh, no, sir."  
  
"Cause I'm gonna have to tell him you said that."  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, sir, you can give him my vote."  
  
"Okay, you just remember that when he makes us watch Armageddon again."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Colonel."  
  
"We'll be over in a bit. You need us to pick up anything else."  
  
"No, sir. Be careful driving over."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us, Carter. I drive a big truck, which means I am naturally impervious to harm."  
  
"Of course you are, sir. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Sam hung up the phone and stretched. Time to get up and do a few things around the house. She'd have to finish the book later; besides, after they left it would be good to remind herself that some people got a happy ending.  
  
  
  
Carter opened the door after she heard a loud thwump against the wood. Clumps of snow lay around the door, thrown by one of the three men making their way up the walk.  
  
"You know, you could've knocked," she called out.  
  
Daniel answered, "Jack was teaching Teal'c how to make the perfect snowball."  
  
"Another one of your secret weapons, sir?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
She followed them into the house. Daniel headed for the kitchen with a grocery bag, Teal'c following, and Jack walked into the living room where he set a handful of videos on the table next to the TV.  
  
"Hey, Carter. What's this?"  
  
"What's what, sir?" She walked into the room to see him holding her book. He looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"I didn't know you read these."  
  
There's a lot you don't know about me, she thought. But what she said was, "It's just brain candy. A little bit of escapism."  
  
"You need to escape?" There was that look again.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes," she said somewhat defensively. She moved to take the book from him, which put her a little closer to him than she probably needed to be at that moment. Then that little rebellious streak popped up again and she plucked the book out of his hand. "From that part of my life anyway," she said, matching his look with her own, then turning to put the book facedown on a nearby shelf.  
  
"Guys," Daniel said from the doorway, "You ready?"  
  
Sam looked at him and brightly said, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
The park close to Sam's house was a stretch of land with a playground in the center and clumps of trees surrounding picnic tables scattered about. The group walked there, explaining the concept of snowball fights to Teal'c along the way.  
  
"There is no purpose, Teal'c. It's just supposed to be fun." Jack said, for the fourth time.  
  
"I thought we were using the opportunity to train DanielJackson in tactical strategy."  
  
"Hey, I can hold my own in a snowball fight," Daniel said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Danny. But watch your back – I've been trained for this sort of thing. Snowballs, grenades…no big difference."  
  
"Uh, Jack, you have to actually hit something with a snowball. No explosion, you know."  
  
"I know that, Daniel. I'm just saying, I'm good at throwing things."  
  
"So, you're both saying you don't need any help?" Sam asked.  
  
They two men looked at each other, shrugged and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Every person for themselves?"  
  
"Well," Jack said, "Teal'c might need some help."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"I think we can each manage on our own."  
  
Daniel knew better than to ask Sam if she wanted a partner. Jack did too, but he couldn't resist teasing her. "How about you, Carter? Need any help?"  
  
Sam smiled innocently at the three men. "I'll be fine." Like lambs to the slaughter, they were. This was going to be fun.  
  
The three lambs, uh men, looked at her, then at each other. They were in so much trouble. 


	3. Snowballs and Dishes

Spoilers: Not unless you count a minor reference to a 2nd or 3rd season episode whose title I can't remember. However, the story is definitely set no earlier than mid-fourth season.  
  
Summary: Everyone should get a snow day at least once a winter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Still don't own them.  
  
Author's note: It was 60 degrees day before yesterday and almost 70 degrees yesterday and today. No wonder I'm having problems finishing a story about snow:-)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Carter had a distinct tactical advantage, being on home ground. When the four friends reached the park, she headed for a cluster of trees on the downside of a small hill. Daniel continued past her. Jack cut across the playground, reaching down to scoop up a handful of snow and throwing it in Daniel's direction.  
  
"Hey, Danny! First lesson: find cover."  
  
"Hey, Jack," he yelled back, "Next lesson: learn to aim. You throw like a girl!"  
  
A wet snowball hit him in the back of the head. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Rock-boy." Sam was laughing from behind a tree.  
  
Daniel reached his destination of a picnic table flanked by two huge trees. He ducked around one and emerged with a snowball. After firing it at Sam, he quickly started to pack more snow together.  
  
Jack stationed himself behind a rather large tree (why did it always have to be trees?) and began stockpiling ammunition. He noticed that Teal'c was still in the open.  
  
"Hey, T! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I am looking for a suitable location from which to base my offensive, O'Neill."  
  
"Look faster, or Carter's gonna get you with that lethal arm of hers."  
  
Just then, a clump of snow whizzed past Jack's face. "See what I mean?"  
  
"That was a warning shot, Colonel," Sam yelled from her position.  
  
A snowball smacked square into Teal'c's chest. "And that was for the water gun incident," Daniel yelled from the picnic table.  
  
Jack almost laughed at his friend's bewilderment. "Run for it, Teal'c. I'll cover you." The Jaffa ran for the shelter of the playground, choosing the large tunnel slide to hide behind. The other three concentrated their fire on each other, allowing him time to build a small stockpile.  
  
That is, until a rather large and densely packed snowball made contact with Jack's back. "Hey!" Jack turned. "T, what the heck was that for?"  
  
"I am participating in this game," he said calmly, packing more snow.  
  
"Yeah, but you're throwing them at me?"  
  
"Are you not a target, O'Neill?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I covered your six!"  
  
"I believe you said every one for themselves."  
  
"Well, yeah, but what I meant was…" The rest of the sentence was cut off by the large face-full of snow Jack had suddenly acquired. He swiped at his face, yelling, "Who threw that?"  
  
Since both Sam and Daniel were pointing at each other – and doubled over laughing – Jack decided that the blame should be shared equally.  
  
"As I was saying, I meant we should gang up on Carter and Daniel."  
  
Another snowball hit Teal'c as he considered Jack's suggestion. "Agreed."  
  
Through her laughter, Carter said, "It's good to know you're impervious to common, everyday snow, sir."  
  
"Do we need to go get your truck, Jack?" Daniel added.  
  
"Okay, that's it. No more mister nice colonel. Teal'c, get over here. You pack, I'll throw."  
  
Teal'c dashed for Jack's position, dodging snowballs. Jack fired back, alternating between Sam and Daniel. Teal'c soon had an arsenal's worth of snowballs; he threw a few then packed some more snow, switching back and forth. Daniel and Sam soon found themselves outgunned, since they had to stop and reload frequently.  
  
Daniel decided an alliance would be beneficial, so he ran for Sam's trees. A snowball hit him in the arm as he lost his footing in the snow and slid down the hill, landing at Sam's feet.  
  
She looked down at him. "Nice slide, Daniel."  
  
He shoved his glasses back in place. "Yeah, I was the terror of the little league."  
  
"You want to help me here or are you just gonna take the rest of the battle lying down?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd just let you protect me."  
  
She grinned at him and offered a hand to pull him up. He took it, grinned back, and pulled her down in the snow next to him. Adding insult to injury, he scooped up a handful of snow and flung it at her.  
  
"Hey!" She tried to block the snow, but missed. "Who taught you that?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jack, not knowing his character was being maligned, but noticing the lack of snow flying, stuck his head out from behind a tree and yelled, "Hey, campers! Are you giving up already?"  
  
Sam and Daniel shared a look, then simultaneously grabbed snowballs and threw them at Jack. Both connected with a soft thump.  
  
"Hey!" came the surprised yell. "That's insubordination. I could have you court-martialed."  
  
"Not me," Daniel yelled back.  
  
"Oh, I'll think of something better for you, spacemonkey."  
  
"Ah, the witty banter flies, but the snowballs have stopped."  
  
"Giving you a chance to catch your breath."  
  
Sam, who had been packing snowballs during the exchange, caught Daniel's attention. Using hand signals that only other Air Force types – and the occasional civilian archeologist assigned to a top-secret Air Force command – could understand, Sam told Daniel to keep Jack and Teal'c occupied while she flanked them. Nodding, Daniel lobbed a few more snowballs in the other's direction.  
  
"Hey, Jack. I thought you were more action and less talk."  
  
"Hey, Daniel. Come over here and say that." A snowball hit the tree next to Daniel's head.  
  
"I'm supposed to be learning tactics, Jack. Is that the best you can do?" He threw a few snowballs to the right of the two men, keeping their attention away from Sam.  
  
She ducked behind a tree just to the left of Jack, looked back at Daniel, who nodded once without making eye contact. Snowballs flew from two directions at Jack and Teal'c, who fell under the onslaught. Daniel ran from his cover to get a closer shot. As he and Sam converged on their friends, Jack and Teal'c released one more barrage.  
  
When they ran out of snowballs, Teal'c said, "I believe it is time to surrender, O'Neill."  
  
Daniel let out a whoop of victory. Sam, grinning widely, emerged from cover to give him a high five. Jack glared at Teal'c, who simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, Carter. Enlighten me." He brushed the snow off his clothes.  
  
"It means that you and Teal'c have to do the dishes after dinner tonight."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat. "In addition to being the subject of great humiliation back at the base."  
  
Jack walked up to the younger man and threw his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "No, Daniel, it doesn't. Cause then everyone would know we played hooky today."  
  
"Okay, then. The subject of great humiliation among us. Works for me." Daniel danced away from the handful of snow Jack had hidden in his other hand, waiting for an opportunity to exact a little revenge.  
  
Jack shrugged and tossed the snow against a tree. "Dishes, Carter?" he asked. "I don't recall agreeing to that."  
  
"It's traditional, sir. Loser gets the worst job of the day."  
  
"Just what did you fix for dinner?"  
  
"Messy stuff. Lots of it. However, I might be willing to forego the dish penalty if you and Teal'c can make proper snow angels."  
  
Teal'c did the eyebrow thing – again. "What are snow angels?"  
  
"Well, Teal'c, it's easier to demonstrate than explain." He looked at Sam, smiling slightly. "Since it was your idea, Carter, why don't you give us a little show?"  
  
Sam opened her mouth to reply, "Sure," and that little rebellious voice popped up again. "What kind of show did you have in mind, Colonel?" She asked over her shoulder as she walked over to a snow bank that hadn't been disturbed yet. When she turned around, she saw a dumbfounded Jack and a silently laughing Daniel. She executed a perfect fall back into the snow and moved her arms and legs to sweep away the snow.  
  
Daniel, still laughing – and thus deciding that now would be a good time to move away from Jack before he got a whap in the back of the head – moved to give Sam a hand up. She grinned at him as she took his hand and asked softly, "You think I went too far?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and replied just as softly. "I'm a civilian, remember. I ignore military rules as a matter of principle." And then, a little louder, "Nice angel, Sam. Your turn, Jack," he said to his friend.  
  
Jack glared at him, avoided looking at Sam and said to Teal'c, "Come on, let's get this over with."  
  
"I do not understand the concept, O'Neill."  
  
"The movement forms an idealized silhouette of an angel, Teal'c." Daniel saved Jack the trouble of explaining. "And it's an excuse to play in the snow."  
  
"Will you not join us, DanielJackson?"  
  
"Yeah, Danny, come play in the snow."  
  
"You first, Jack."  
  
Jack nodded and fell back in the snow, the other two men following suit. Sam looked up at the heavens as if to ask why she hadn't remembered to bring a camera. After laughing at the boys for a minute, she helped Daniel up, since he deserved a chance to revel in the sight of Jack and Teal'c making snow angels. They both had to pull Teal'c up, while Jack carefully placed his feet and hands inside the swept-out area, and pushed himself up and out of the shape on the ground.  
  
"Nicely done, sir."  
  
"Minnesota, Carter. We learned how to make snow angels before we could walk."  
  
"And you left before they started Snowball Fights 101?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You want a rematch?"  
  
"Nooo, that's okay. Didn't you say something about dinner, Sam?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carter, remind me to let you do the cooking next time we're off planet," Jack said as he helped move dishes off the table in Sam's dining room to the kitchen.  
  
"Getting too old to open your own MRE, sir?"  
  
He leveled his "frighten the new recruits" look at her. She grinned back.  
  
"Do you want help with the dishes or not, Major? Cause I could go help Daniel and Teal'c set up the movie."  
  
"I think you're probably safer in here."  
  
Listening to Daniel explain the term "chick flick" to Teal'c, he said, "Yeah. Although safer may not be the right word."  
  
"Afraid of what might be lurking in my kitchen?"  
  
He held his hands up at arm's length. "I'd hate to get dishpan hands."  
  
She threw a dishtowel at him. "See the shiny square appliance with the buttons on the front? It washes the dishes for us." She opened the dishwasher and began loading dishes.  
  
"More gadgets, Carter?"  
  
"It's useful, sir, for those of us that cook."  
  
He looked at her with a mock hurt expression on his face. "Hey, I cook. No dishwasher, but I cook."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a great cook. I just use paper plates."  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Daniel called from the other room. "We're ready to start the movie."  
  
"Be there in a second, " Sam answered, finishing with the dishes as Jack wiped off the counters. "You ready?" she asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah." As she walked toward the doorway, Jack hesitated.  
  
She looked back. "You okay, sir?"  
  
He cleared his throat, not quite looking at her. "I really am a good cook."  
  
Smiling gently, she said, "I'm sure you are."  
  
"No, I mean…" He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering the right words, then quietly said, "One of these days, Sam, I'd like to cook dinner for you." He looked directly at her when she didn't say anything. "I have this great chair where you can curl up and read while I wash dishes."  
  
She finally nodded. "One of these days, I'd like that." She waved her hand toward the sound of the movie starting. "We should…"  
  
Jack answered, "Yeah."  
  
As they walked into the other room, Daniel briefly looked up from where he had stretched out on the floor and said, "This was a great idea, Sam."  
  
"Yes, MajorCarter, we should take snow days more often," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Yeah, good work, Carter." Jack added.  
  
She met his eyes. And winked. A little rebellion every now and then, like a snow day, was good for the soul. 


End file.
